The Heart of the White Sorceress
by SunlightShrine
Summary: A week after the downfall of Ganondorf, Lana finds herself feeling restless and astray. Her heartbreak from Link and the loss of her other half has taken a heavy toll on the young girl. Determined to recollect herself, she resumes watching over the Triforce just as Cia did before her. Watching from the shadows, a certain flamboyant villain has big plans for the White Sorceress…
1. Heart Astray

**Author's Note: Hiya everyone! It's me! :D**

**So... this is an idea that just came to mind after a full day of playing Hyrule Warriors. **

**I just HAD to get this down and share it. ^_^ **

**But I might be working on other fics for now. **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I was having the perfect day, skipping in the grass of Hyrule Field. The vast cerulean sky complimented the scenery so beautifully. I didn't have the slightest clue how I got here, if anything I just appeared here. But I knew where I was and I felt so happy right now for some reason, I had no idea why I was happy but it didn't really matter.<p>

After frolicking around for several minutes I stopped under a medium-sized tree to catch my breath. I felt a gentle, pleasant breeze brush along me; calming the tiredness in my body and mind.

Among the wind, my nose caught the delightful scent of sunkissed-ripe apples with a hint of peony and daisies.

I looked to the east where the direction of the wind was coming from, for a moment I involuntarily turned away due to the brightness of the freshly risen sun.

Once I could see good enough, I could barely make out the silhouetted figure of my other half standing among a mixed batch of wild daisies and pink peonies.

"Cia?" I called out to the figure. I saw her smiling, warmly and invitingly.

I giggled and ran to her, stopping only a foot in front of her. I didn't quite know what to say, but I felt so much bliss and surprise seeing her again.

Being my other side, she knew what I was feeling and spoke first, "You've always been my better half Lana. I know you will do a wonderful job watching over the Triforce in my place."

"Cia… I will! I promise…"

Her face turned serious, "I must warn you, never let your emotions get the better of you. Keep your center and you will prevail over any evil."

I couldn't help but feel confused, "Cia? What brought this on?"

The environment around us faded into a golden light, and I could feel myself drifting off. Cia gradually pulled away from me.

"Cia! Wait! Come back, please!"

She sent me one last smile before fading away, just as she had done before. Little by little, I noticed that I too, was fading. As much as I tried to resist, I couldn't stop it.

"I'll be looking over you." She spoke to me in a soft whisper. The goldenness around me turned to blackness, and then faded away.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in my bed with the sunlight lighting up the bedroom of my tree house tenderly. I laid there for a moment, contemplating all that happened before sitting up slowly.

It's been a little over a week since Ganondorf had been sealed away and peace returned to Hyrule. The sun shone more beautifully than I had ever seen it before, sharing its warm light with the world.

I couldn't be happier in my life, and at the same time… I feel so lost…

Even though she was my evil half… now that's she's gone it feels like… a piece of my heart has been ripped out and blown away with the wind… I have a sense of astray within me…

That's not all; it wasn't just losing Cia that has gotten me feeling this way.

_"We've seen how this ends... and we both know he doesn't choose you."_

Her words were still fresh in my mind.

I knew that I would never have a chance with him, there's no fighting destiny. I've come to accept that. Even so, losing her and him at the same time… it was a double whammy.

Tears streamed down my face, and I quickly snapped out of it.

I jumped to my feet, "Don't do this Lana!" I said aloud, "If you let your emotions get the better of you you're going to make the same mistakes that Cia made!" and I knew she didn't want that.

Knowing that comforted me, and I was able to smile, "You're in charge of keeping the balance of the triforce in check now!"

I ran to the window and looked outside to the lovely morning landscape, I giggled at the sight.

"What a beautiful morning!"

I felt so fulfilled, knowing that I was part of what made this possible. It wasn't so long ago that this land had turned into an evil firestorm at the hands of Ganondorf.

But now that's over, and the rainbow has come at the end of the rain. I giggled and smiled as the breeze tickled me.

Life was pure gold, and I had a strong intent to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>How… how is it that I've been beaten yet again!? With the Great Ganondorf on my side even! He reminded me so much of my Lord Demise that I was for sure we'd win! That Hyrule would be ours for the taking…<p>

But I let my guard down… and was beaten by those pretentious brats! Because of them, our plan of domination failed… Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!

Ganondorf has been defeated and sealed away, I shudder at the mere thought of what that must be like.

Zant is useless too… I can't imagine being as incompetent as him… but I will not fuss about it. Because he's not worth it, he would never be as supreme as me even if you gave him a thousand years to live.

I am Lord Ghirahim and I will absolutely under no circumstance let this one go. I will do something about it… I will get back at those stupid kids… I will take their precious Triforce! Then no one will stop me! They won't be able to!

So, that magician girl with the blue hair is protecting the Triforce now, hm? Well isn't that sweet of her… such a dear she is, selflessly putting her feelings aside so her beloved can be happy with his real true love. Then Cia, the other half of that vagabond who could easily be her sister, she's gone from her too.

A smirk grew across my face, "Poor lonely sweetheart… I have such big plans for you. It makes me almost sad to plot such wickedness to a pretty face when she's under enough emotional torment as it is. But like I have said before, there's only one tiny little thing I lack in my stunning self; and that's mercy."

I let her, as well as the others, run with their lives. I had to maintain some semblance of dignity after all.

But now… it's time to set my plan into motion… Oh I can hardly wait…


	2. Premonition

Since my tree house is at least forty feet above the ground, I've gotten use to using a strong vine as my exit path. Sure I could use my magic too, but where's the fun in that?

"Oh snap, I almost forgot!" I hurried to the closet and took my Kokiri Spear, good rule of thumb; when you're the protector of something very important, it's always a good idea to have your weapons wherever you go. You never know when evil will decide to strike!

For safety, I took my Book of Sorcery and hid it with me.

Okay! Now I'm ready! I took a step back, secured my grip on the vine, and with a running start I leapt feet first out the small window. After doing this countless times I'm able to slip right through!

"Yaaaaaaaay!" The exhilaration of flying through the cool air felt amazing! Not to mention the adrenaline rush I get from dodging trees and tall rocks keeps my wits in shape!

I blinked and in the next second I was free flying through the air, the vine had slithered right out of my grasp.

Using my Kokiri Spear, I generated a Deku leaf to soften my fall. Except I managed to catch an upward wind instead, I shot up so high in the air I could see for miles!

"Whoaaaa!" I was awed at the spectacular sight. There were mountains, rolling hills, and a sparkling lake far off in the horizon line. The glow of the morning sun gave a beautiful tint to the already stunning environment.

Once the wind settled down I lowered to the ground little by little. I let go of the leaf when I got close enough to the ground where I could fall and not hurt myself. Pulling off a graceful landing, I posed with my Kokiri Spear and lightly giggled. My aqua blue ponytail whipped casually in the wind.

I brushed off my clothes with my hand and prepared to go back.

"EEEEAAAAAIII!"

I heard a girl screaming in the distance, my heroine instincts kicked in immediately. I quickly hopped to the top of a nearby boulder, hoping I could get a good look before I jump in the middle of the possible action.

I could barely notice something happening over a rock wall, but nothing else.

"I can't see anything, but it sounds like trouble I better go!"

I jumped to the ground and darted down the path that led through the rock wall. I made it to the other side and ran around a steep hill.

My heart took a giant leap at what I saw.

There stood a spiky-skinned, demon-like creature. Pitch black with orange eyes, long crimson horns, and thick, sharp teeth. Crimson like the horns. Not large, but not small either.

A little hylian girl stood with her back against a tree, terrified by the monster.

"_What in all of Hyrule is that thing!?"_

Seriously, I had never seen anything like this before!

"Hey, you!" I shouted at the devil. It averted its attention to me.

"Leave that little girl alone!"

The demon fiercely roared at me in response. Geez, bad breath is one thing but this monster could gag a maggot!

"It is not nice to ROAR AT PEOPLE!" I retorted.

I used my Kokiri Spear to summon several branches and vines around the monster, while the monster was confused the Great Deku Tree popped out from under the ground right beneath it, sending the beast flying through the air.

I did my usual gesture of hopping off the branch of the Deku Tree and waving at him, thanking him for his help before he disappeared.

The monster hit the ground and got up quickly, teeth and claws bore. It let out a low growl and stared me down, I glared right back at it.

It pounced at me without any warning, luckily I managed to react and throw it back with the Spear.

Without a moment to lose, I summoned two Deku Shrubs and took aim at the beast.

"Hands where I can see them! Or claws or...whatever!" I fried deku seeds rapidly, peppering the beast, as did the Deku Shrubs.

The monster dissolved quickly in a flash of dark diamonds. I didn't pay any attention to that, I turned to the little girl right away.

"Are you okay?"

She grinned, "I am thanks to you! Thank you for helping me you were so cool! What's your name?"

"My name is Lana." I smiled back.

"Lana... That's a pretty name."

I giggled.

"I better get back home before my mommy gets worried. Thank you Lana!"

She ran off, I waved as she left, "Be careful!"

Once she was out of sight, I thought about that monster.

_"What was that thing? I had never seen anything like that before..."_

I felt a feeling of dread creep over me, I placed my free hand over my heart.

"Why do I feel so anxious all of a sudden?" I whispered, "I think I better go back and rest."

As I started to go back, I heard clapping from... Somewhere.

"Bravo, bravo!"

I did NOT like how familiar that voice sounded. I hastily looked all around.

"Over here sunshine!"

I turned around and saw no one, okay now he's just messing with me.

Out of nowhere I felt hands on my shoulder, and a tongue lightly gracing my ear.

"Where are you looking?" Came a soft voice.

I swung my Kokiri Spear, but he disappeared again. This time he appeared in front of me. Of all of the people it had to be him...

Ghiriham stood, he smiled that pompous smile and licked his lips.

"It's you! What are you doing!?"

He chuckled, "Temper, temper. You know I'M the one who should be angry after you defeated my monster like that, but I will not fuss. That was only the weaker stage."

"What are you talking about? What are you up to now?" I demanded.

He merly flipped his hair, "Do you always ask so many questions? You really are Cia's other half are you?"

I said nothing and shot him an angry look.

"Oh, but she's gone... taken down from her broken heart... Isn't that pathetic?"

I snapped, "Don't talk about her that way!"

"Oh hoho! I'm so sorry I forgot that's a touchy subject for you!" He started for me slowly, "Considering he didn't want you either." He smirked.

My face darkened and I felt tears coming, but I was not about to cry here.

"It must be depressing. To be so in love with someone, and for him to chose her. I can't say I blame him. Zelda is pretty, kind, strong, a lovely person isn't she?"

"Stop..." I muttered inaudibly.

"You may be all of those, but he chose her. Now why is that?" He leaned close to my face.

"Destiny." I shakily replied, "Those two are tied together by destiny, it doesn't matter."

"Ah, your voice betrays you." He vanished and reappeared behind me, hands on my curves, "Destiny sure is cruel isn't it?"

I took a swing at him, "Hands off!"

He appeared in front again, he had a more serious look, "I have exciting plans to attend to, I'll let you run for now. But if you dare interfere, you will be joining Cia."

With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. The scenery returned to normal.

I stood there breathing slowly and heavily, trying to absorb all what happened. Without thinking, I took off running as fast as I could run.

Today didn't seem so pretty anymore... Now that I see darkness in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Me while writing this: What an ASS Ghiriham is! Lana I'm so sorry! *hugs her***

**Just to brag a little: I typed the start of this on my laptop, and the rest of this on my Iphone because I had to do things and was so excited for this! XD my thumb is gonna be so buff XD**

**I'm so crazy x3 but hey, C'est La Vie! XD**


	3. Retaliation

I retreated into the heart of Faron Woods. My adrenaline rushed and my heart pounded.

Ghiriham… what is he planning? Why can't he just leave us alone? One thing is for sure, I must keep the Triforce safe! Chances are he's after it, and there's no telling what would happen if he got it!

Link and Zelda came to my mind… if Ghiriham is really after the Triforce, he's going to go after them. I have to warn them!

Hyrule Castle is quite a distance from Faron Woods but… it's a doable trek. With my weapons kept close I took off in a determined dash, feeling the wind run alongside. I hurried in case Ghiriham decided that he wasn't quite done with me. Or he could be after them already!

Granted I probably could just warp there using my magic. But as hyped up as I feel right now, running is the preferable option. It helps with the nervous energy.

I reached the gates of the castle faster than I had ever done during previous trips, but it was explainable. When the castle came into full view I noted, "Okay… everything looks normal. That's a good sign…"

I hopped atop of the tall castle walls, the guards know who I am and I'm always welcome here so it was okay. A few guards that noticed me gave a small wave and I waved back, but most of them remained focused on their duties.

Running along the wall I hurried to the training yard where Link would be most likely be. The castle is quite spacious so I wasn't sure where it was exactly. I just follow the sounds of the fighting soldiers.

Eventually I was looking upon a crowd of sparing men, my eyes scanned among them for Link.

"Miss Lana!" The sudden greeting of the Captain startled me, "Good to see you!" His welcome prompted the others to notice me.

I almost fell off the wall, "Why, hello! Sorry to bother you guys while you're training but…" I bounced to the ground.

"Is Link here? Zelda too, I need to see them now." I looked him right in the eye… or at least did my best to do so because his helmet was in the way.

"Is something troubling you Miss Lana?" He asked.

"Link just went inside." Another guard mentioned, "Through the main hall, Zelda will be there too most likely."

"Okay, thanks!" I rushed to the main hall.

* * *

><p>I watched her with curiousness as she ran.<p>

"Captain, what do you think she wants to talk to them about?"

"Who can say?" I shrugged, "Sounds like something is wrong."

"Like what?"

I paused, "Hard to say…"

* * *

><p>The elegance of the main hall helped calm my nerves somewhat, I looked around the massive area.<p>

"Link? Zelda?" I called out tentatively, "It's me, Lana!"

"Lana?" I heard a gentle voice reply a few seconds later.

Princess Zelda strolled out from the hallway into the room, sending me a joyous look, "Good to see you again Lana!"

I smiled back and suddenly remembered my manners, I gave a quick bow, "Your highness, sorry to bother you but I need to tell you something important. Link needs to hear it too, is he here?"

"Link, just went to his room to rest." She expressed concern, "Lana this is unexpected. What happened? You seem a bit rattled."

"Um… well… I'd hate to ruin a good day but…" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I had a run-in with that Demon Lord, Ghiriham."

She was shocked just as I expected her to be, "You what?"

I took a deep breath, then explained, "There was a monster, a kind I had never seen before. Then he showed up after I defeated it."

"Gracious… are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but… He said he had plans…and I think he's after the Triforce."

She looked at me in disbelief, for a moment I was afraid she wasn't going to believe me.

"I was positive we taught him a lesson… but it is possible he's out for revenge." She pondered before saying, "Well I guess it can't be helped. If what you're saying is true… all right, let's go tell Link."

I nodded and followed her down the wide corridors.

I looked around in amazement; I had never been in this section of the castle before. Royalty sure has some good tastes.

"Link's room is right this way." Zelda spoke. In the meantime, I'm impressed by her. Because if I lived in a place like this I would probably get lost, and she walks around like it's no big deal!

As we turned another corner we heard frantic footsteps approaching.

It was the Captain; and he looked roughed-up, "Your highness!"

"What's going on?" Zelda inquired, "What happened to you?"

"It's madness out there! Dark monsters left and right! They came out of nowhere! I'd never seen anything like them!"

I gasped, "It must be Ghiriham!"

"What!? Him again?"

Zelda too, was surprised, "Looks like you were right Lana. Come on, let's go face him!" She summoned her Glittering Rapier from the light and prepared to run.

"Z-Zelda wait!" I called out.

She froze, "Hm? What is it?"

"If you could… somebody has to go wake up Link." I told her, "And I don't know my way around here… I'll go alone for now, and you can come back with Link. Can you do that?"

She had concern in her face, "Lana… are you sure?"

"It's okay… I can handle him…" I spoke in a low tone, trying as hard as I could to not let my nervousness detectable.

She paused for a moment, then agreed relunctantly, "Okay Lana… be careful."

I shot her a reassuring smile before taking off.

"May the Goddesses protect you!" She called out to me.

Sure enough, when I reached outside it was total anarchy. Blasts and explosions of fire and darkness were everywhere. The guards were fighting as best they could, but the struggle was clear.

Clutching my Kokiri Spear I ran out to the middle of the field, where the action wasn't as vibrant and looked around. I almost got tackled by a flying monster but managed to jump at the last second and hit it with seeds before it took off into the crowd.

When the spot I was at started becoming more active, I took off around a boulder, away from the craziness. I stealthily peeked out from behind the boulder thinking of a strategy.

"Why hello there."

I didn't need to look to know that was Ghiriham behind me. Nonethless, my eyes went to the presence I could feel near my face. His dark, evil eyes were staring right into mine. Combined with that wicked smile, it sent shivers down my spine.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again sweetheart."

I jumped back several feet to get away from him, "Don't you dare call me that! I thought you had plans to attend to, so what are you doing here!?"

He flipped his sheer white hair, "I did… but I thought I'd have a little fun. Toy around for a bit, being too serious all the time makes life rather… dull. Wouldn't you say?"

The Demon Lord snapped his fingers and vanished.

"_Really with the disappearing!?"_

This time he appeared directly in front of me and grabbed me into a tight embrace, "All of this madness fills my mind with flowers and my heart with rainbows! But who's to say this isn't part of my plan?"

"Hey! Back off!" I tried to push him off, but he was unwavering. I managed to reach my hidden Book of Sorcery and summoned a magic cube between us, throwing him back.

He yelled out in shock, and got to his feet quickly, "That… hurt." He sounded angry, he walked toward me slowly. I braced myself for whatever was about to come.

He stopped moving and started moving his hands; I tried to attack him with magic, only to find myself immobilized.

"_Wait, what?"_

A dark circle surrounded me, and I couldn't escape.

He chuckled sinisterly, "What's the matter? Are you so stunned by my incredible features that I've left you paralyzed?"

A wave of fluster surged through me, "Very funny, I know you're doing this. Now let me go!"

Instead flung his arms up, sending me crashing into a wall of dark diamonds above me. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. When I stood up, he was right there with his blade pinning my throat.

"What's the hurry? Don't you miss your other half?" He paused, "Oh… I get it. You want to say goodbye to your beloved boy before you go don't you?" He chuckled again, "You don't have to worry about him, the feeling isn't mutual so I'm sure it won't hurt him too badly."

Before I could react to that, he backhanded me and I hit the ground again. He crouched beside me and put that sword to my throat again.

"You're beautiful… especially in the eyes. Such pretty violet orbs… But I have no mercy. I'll have to make do with licking your blood of my blade."

"_What is with this guy? He's freaky!"_

The knife edge pressed into my throat, "Goodbye, sweetheart. Tell Cia I said hello." He grinned.

I clamped my eyes shut, if I was going to go down here. I was not about to give him the pleasure of seeing the light go out in my eyes, and I wasn't going to let him see the hurt either.

"Stop right there Ghiriham!" I heard Zelda's voice.

"Hm?" Ghiriham looked up, as did I.

I watched Zelda summon and bow and light arrows, she took aim and fired a massive shot directly at us. The Demon Lord jumped out of the way and I ducked, shielding my head as the light exploded behind me.

"Well, well! Look who joined the party!" He laughed.

I felt so relieved seeing Zelda and Link running toward me, I got to my feet and the three of us stood together.

"Lana! Are you all right?" Zelda asked.

"Yes… you came just in time." I felt some weight of my shoulders, "Not a moment too soon!"

"Sorry we took so long." Link explained, "We had to get rid of all the monsters at the front."

"D-did you?"

He nodded the affirmative.

Ghiriham laughed again, "I guess you couldn't just let her die after all!"

"Of course not! We'd never let our friend die!" Zelda stated, "Give it up Ghiriham, you're outnumbered!"

On cue, several Hylian soldiers approached behind us.

He glanced downward with his eyes closed, and chuckled, "Oh dear, I seem to have gotten myself into a pickle."

"Leave Ghiriham. You don't stand a chance." Zelda demanded.

The loud maniac glanced back up and licked his lips, "It seems I have no other option… very well. I will retreat for now; after all I would hate to ruin this exquisite figure."

I could sense everyone had that 'oh brother…' feel.

He lashed his tongue out with a hiss, re-grabbing everyone's attention.

"We're not finished here. I'll be back when you least expect it. When that happens, I will make you suffer so much that the ground will be tinged red from the soaking of your blood!" He looked straight at me, "Starting with you, dear Lana."

I firmed my eyebrows.

Ghiriham slowly rotated his blade, and disappeared just as he did before. The sun was now able to cast light on the land again, the hum of the wind was the only sound.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he was gone. Zelda put her hand on my shoulder, "You did good Lana."

I shook my head, "No, Zelda. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would've been dead."

"But you gave us warning." Link cited.

The Captain clarified, "You see, when you showed up you looked pretty serious. Like something had happened. So we decided we had to get ready for an attack, and we were right to do so! I would hate to think what would've happened if they had caught us with our shields down!"

I didn't realize I was the key for this victory, but I was elated I was, "Glad I was able to help!" I did my victory pose with two fingers and a wink.

"Lana, your gut was right on the rupee!" Zelda continued, "It's clear to everyone now that Ghiriham is out for vengeance. We must keep our guards up and spirits high!"

"We've won once before, we can win again!" Link declared.

I had to say something too, "Everyone let's do our best!"

The guards all cheered, fist-pumping with their weapons in the air.

But this victory was only the beginning, we had a long road ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay! Go Lana! :DDD<strong>

**Um... ^_^ I really don't have much to say today except, **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**C'est La Vie! :D See you as soon as I can!**


	4. Memories and Nightmares

The day's end came by a lot faster than I realized. After a day at the castle preparing for the evil sure to come, I began the trip back to my tree house. The sun rested on the horizon line, beautifully tinting the sky orange in the west and navy blue everywhere else. The evening air felt extra refreshing and cool after such an eventful day.

I gazed upon the endless Hyrule Field, the landscape radiating several shades of gold. I slowed down my pace, admiring the scenery. My eyes went to the ground upon feeling a tickle on my leg, and I noticed a fully loaded blow flower.

I picked the dancing puff and set the seeds free in rhythm with the wind. The seeds twirled in the air while flying off directly into the setting sun.

Knowing that I had a short time before it became dark, I picked up my pace. There's nothing pleasant about being caught in Hyrule Field at night, or so I've heard.

Unexpectedly, a cold wind blew from the north prompting me to shiver. Something about that wind didn't settle right with me.

"That's a little strange…"

It was only after I got into the safety of my home is when I could finally relax, once I did the light outside immediately drained. That told me that I got here just in time.

I set down my weapons and retreated to the comfort of my bed. Granted, I felt a tad down at the sight. There's room for two, but there's only me…

"Well at least I have lots of room!" My spirits lifted instantly, I hopped like a bunny and sprung onto my bed, bouncing on the soft fabrics softly.

I covered myself up and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the forests, too far for any mortal eye to see. A great sorceress was tasked with watching over the balance of the Triforce.<em>

_That sorceress is me and it's quite the job. With my magic, I could see across ages, able to read the fates of all who lived, but never interfering._

_But now I rest, with a forlorn look draping my face._

"_The Hero of Legend… Link… eternally reborn, when Hyrule's need is greatest… my feelings for you go deep. Love… never has there been so much sadness in a single word."_

_I sighed, "Oh… what a blessing love should be… a dedication to another… priceless… so why does it feel like a curse? Nothing but a reminder of what I cannot have… My pitiful heart… forever to be broken… All because he's bound to her… and he always will be… It's her fault… it's her fault… this is all her fault…!"_

_There was nothing I could do, I was overthrown by my heart. My emotions became my tyrant. Unfairly ruling over my whole being… _

_I heard an evil chuckle from thin air. _

_Instantly I put my guard up, "Who's there!? Show yourself!"_

_Suddenly everything grew dark… A dark figure came out of nowhere and surged its way into my heart… I tried only too hard to fight it off, but that only encouraged it…_

"_Foolish sorceress…" The monstrous voice echoed, "You don't have to take this lying down… You have the power! The power to rule all!"_

_Through my lens of passion, I saw reason in those words._

"_Yes… I do… That's what I will do… I will make the world mine! The hero especially…"_

_All light was ejected from my spirit, and that light became a separate being. That's me… I am Lana._

"_Cia don't! You're making a big mistake!"_

_My cries fell on deaf ears. The evil aura became too much, and soon I was blinded._

"_No!"_

* * *

><p>There was darkness swirling all around me… that and nothing else.<p>

"_What…? Where am I?"_

I could faintly make out a figure within the shadowy, murky void. A figure that I knew, struggling to get out.

"Cia? Cia!" I reached for her outstretched hand and took hold tightly, caught in a tug-o-war with the clutching shadows. It took a little arm-strength but I managed to fish her out.

"Cia what's going on?"

She had a look of terror on her face, "Lana… watch out!"

"Wha…what…?"

She shoved me away, out of the path of a moving shadow that snatched her up.

"CIA! NO!" I yelled out.

A chuckle reverberated all around me…

"Ghiriham… let her go! Let her go right now!"

He appeared in front of me and licked his lips, "She's gone Lana… and now… you're mine."

Never have I looked into someone's eyes and saw true evil, there was nothing… nothing there. With a snap of his fingers the demon blade appeared in his grip.

I tried to move but I couldn't, I was paralyzed. I didn't even know what was holding me in place I was frozen. He approached me slowly, and leaned in close and kissed my lips…

"_Ew…"_ I trembled, bad enough he kissed me but I can't move my arms to wipe my mouth…

"Good night love…" he whispered, and plunged that sword directly into my heart.

The last my eyes saw… was that demon, sinister smile…

My eyes flew open, I yelped out, and jolted upright. I was back in my room. For a few moments, everything was completely still. It was morning already.

"It… was just a dream." I sighed in relief and fell back on my pillow, "It's okay… everything's all right now." I gradually came out of my nightmare.

It was safe to say I was thoroughly disturbed by the dream… I was afraid but there was no way I was going to allow that to happen.

I stood up slowly and almost fell, my legs were like chu-chu jelly. I leaned on the wall for a minute before I became stable enough to walk without tumbling.

"I'll always be with you." I swear I heard Cia's voice right next to me.

I gasped involuntarily and frantically looked around, "Cia!?"

When there was no answer, I calmed down.

"Okay…" I whispered, "I gotta try to relax…" An idea came to mind, "I'm gonna go to the spring…"

I grabbed a towel from the closet, my weapons, and my basket of my hair supplies. Using my magic, I lowered the towel and basket to the ground below before descending myself.

Landing softly on the ground, I gathered my things and walked in the opposite direction that I went yesterday.

Deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Princess Zelda, there's been an increase in the sightings of those unusual monsters."<p>

I listened closely, "Like the ones we battles yesterday."

"Indeed your highness."

No doubt in anyone's mind that this was all that Demon Lord's doing... So at least it's not a mystery. It's only a matter of stoping him.

We just have to figure out how.

* * *

><p>"Just think, once I am through with all of them, Hyrule will be mine!" I gleefully giggled at the exciting thought! I couldn't help it that idea was simply wonderful!<p>

I licked my lips and nervously drummed my fingers, I was rather embarrassed to think this, but all this can be a touch overwhelming. But oh, how thrilling!

I am teasing them with my beasts for now... But I have grown yawnful... this got boring in a hurry...

Time for the next step... hehehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: evil... EVIL I TELL YOU! X3<strong>

**So a few rounds of homework and one near-death experience later 0.0**

**I am back! ^.^**

**A little shaken but I'm here! :p and ok ^_^ C'est la vie. (I can still say that, thank God.) But yay!**

**So hopefully you enjoyed this. :p**


	5. Storm Clouds

**Hi all of you! ^_^**

**So... I need to keep studying with final exams buuut... I kinda totally flopped an assignment so maybe some writing would help me feel less... dejected...**

**Ok... It can't be avoided so I'm gonna say it...**

**...**

**D'OH I MISSED! XD**

**OKAY! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! x3**

* * *

><p>I stared out the open window of my castle bedroom… realizing full well that the wheels of fate have started to turn yet again.<p>

And just like the time before…

There's no way out.

Outside you could see that the field was still in a disturbed state from our recent battle. I looked over and watched Impa meditate with a troubled look on her face. She knows as well as I do that there's wrath to come.

Wrath from the merciless Demon Lord, Ghiriham.

It was fairly disappointing, we had taken down Ganondorf only recently. We only had up until now to have a breath of fresh air.

"Knock, knock!" A squeaky voice grabbed both of us from the window, "Guess who?"

That blue fairy that flew in was familiar, "You're… Proxi? Right?"

"Bingo! You remember! That makes me so happy, your highness!"

Impa stepped beside me, "You're that fairy that helped us out before. What brings you here?"

"I know there's trouble happening again, I can't ignore the signs. I'm here to help!"

Impa nodded, "Yes, there is a definite storm approaching. May I ask how you learned of this?"

"There have been weird monsters around, nothing like I'd ever seen before. Not only that, everything seems to be a bit… darker."

We looked at her oddly, "Darker?"

"It could just be my imagination, but that's all I know." She studied our expressions, "I'm judging you two know more than I do."

I sighed, "We do know a bit."

I invited her in and prepared to tell her everything that had happened so far.

* * *

><p>Proxi rested her wings on Zelda's desk, taking in all what she just told her.<p>

"This is upsetting; I thought we were done with him."

I intently stared out the window, "Dark times have found us once more, and it is up to us to stop it. It's our only option. We've managed to chase him away for now, but we can't let one victory go to our heads. We need to stay focused."

"Impa…" Zelda worried.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "Relax, we just need to keep our center."

Ghiriham wouldn't stand a chance against us as long as we remember that, I was fully confident that Link wouldn't get too foolhardy this time. So long as…

"Proxi?" I addressed the fairy.

"Yes?"

"Please do take care and not cheer Link into recklessness. Encouragement is fine, but do exercise caution."

I could sense her grow sheepish, "I'll remember this time."

Now that that was in everyone's mind… there's one more of us that I'm worried about…

Lana…

* * *

><p>I slowly lowered myself into the crystal, cool pond. My hair spread all around me while it soaked in the water. I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air.<p>

The spring was magical, the minor bruises and scrapes that I had received from yesterday's tussle washed off completely leaving nothing behind. I used my hands to rinse my face and shoulders, and then submerged my entire head beneath the surface to get all of my hair soaked.

The briskness of the water was relaxing after yesterday's heated battle, I slowly began to feel reinvigorated.

"…_I'll have you one way or another Lana…"_

My head flung out of the water and I looked around rapidly. To my relief the pleasing scenery of the forest was all I saw.

"I'm imagining things…" I considered and exhaled softly.

Then for some reason, I didn't feel safe anymore.

"_I gotta get back…"_

After gathering my things and getting dressed I sped back to my place, relieved at how quickly I arrived there. The first thing I did when I got inside was shut and lock all access to the outside.

Once that was done I whispered, "Okay… I'm all right now…"

Even with all the events that had happened so far… I couldn't help but keep reverting back to one, dark and unsettling thought…

"Well he certainly wears the Demon Lord title truthfully the way he acts…"

My mind went to the Triforce, "Oh no… not this again…" I gasped, "The legends! There was a legend! Oh, what was it again?"

I leapt from my bed to my bookshelf in one mighty leap and starting fumbling through the various tales regarding the Hero of Legend. Until I came across one reading,

_The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_

"I think this is it…"

I began flipping through the pages frantically.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! :D <strong>

**So I finished this chapter while studying for final exams, then after that I'll have a long break! Whew! **

**Sometimes I feel so overworked in school, it's like, absolutely bonkers! **


End file.
